


Playing Games

by Moose_and_Squirrle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Squirrle/pseuds/Moose_and_Squirrle
Summary: Bobby is trying to relax but Sam and Dean are shouting upstairs.





	Playing Games

Bobby sat back in his old leather recliner with a huff. He had been putting in serious over-time helping the Winchesters. The process of reversing a witch’s hex takes it’s toll, but Bobby was relieved that that mess was over. First Sam lost his soul, then Dean was turned into a demon; then the stupid hex that turned Sam and Dean into children for at least half a week. Bobby was drained. With a glass of three day-old Rotgut and a non-lore book in his hands, he settled into a state of relaxation. He took a sip as he opened the book to chapter one.

“OH COME ON!!”

Bobby jerked out of his concentration at Dean shouting. After the reversing of the hex, both Winchester boys shuffled upstairs presumably to sleep. Obviously not. The older hunter shrugged off the outburst and returned to his reading.

“DUDE, SERIOUSLY??”

“SORRY!”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!”

Bobby downed the rest of his beverage and shifted in his chair. He knew the boys would always bicker so he once again ignored them.

“OH MY GOD, SAM!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT, DEAN! YOU JUST SUCK!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Bobby shut his book with force, stood up and walked down to the basement. It was colder downstairs but hopefully the floors would provide more of a sound barrier between him and the two brothers. Walking into the panic room he sat down at the desk, opened his book, and re-started chapter one.

“DUDE! WHY’D YOU NUKE ME??”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”

“DON’T BE A SORE LOSER, DEAN!”

Bobby slammed both hands on the desk in frustration. He did so much for those to kids; why wasn’t he ever allowed a moment of peace?

“DUDE! GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??”

“I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING, DEAN! YOU JUST SUCK!”

Bobby stood up and began pacing around. The anger he was feeling right now was about to erupt like a volcano, but he was trying so hard to keep his cool. He’d made himself promise that. No more outbursts. That was until he heard Dean shout in a cold yet steady growl. 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, SAMMY! AND NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!!”

Bobby stopped in his tracks as he felt the blood drain from his face. The only other time Dean spoke like that was when he was a demon. What happened that would make him turn again? Bobby’s brain began racing a million miles a minute. When he came back to reality he quickly grabbed a jug of Holy Water and the Enochian sigil handcuffs that they swiped from the Men of Letters’ bunker a while back. Bobby hoped that he never had to use them again, but it sounded like he had no choice in the matter.

Bobby raced up the stairs to the first floor, then to the second floor to the guest bedroom on the left. A thud came from behind the door followed by Dean saying, “God, you’re a clumsy moose..” Bobby opened the door in a flash, ready for whatever was happening.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?” Bobby shouted.

Dean was sitting cross-legged on the bed, Sam lay on the floor. The younger Winchester looked like he was was about to pee himself from laughter and Dean was red-faced and out of breath. Both boys froze, staring at Bobby.

Bobby did a quick visual scan of the situation. The TV was on, video game paused, two controllers were on the bed. Sam sat up breathing heavily, both brothers averted their eyes from Bobby. Sam spoke up first.

“W-we were...playing...Mario Kart...” he panted. Sam pointed to his brother. “He… was getting... pissed-- ”

“ ‘Cause you always beat me, you fucking nerd!” Dean cut in. “You rigged it or something. I know you did!”

Sam chuckled. “You drive the Impala everywhere, yet you can’t control a Blue Falcon!”

“Says the pussy who chose to be a Yoshi.” Dean threw back.

“Enough!” Bobby barked. Silence hung in the room. “You two are idjits. Can’t I get just a moment of peace and quiet after the past few weeks that I’ve had saving your asses. Is that too much to ask?” He shook his head as he closed the door and descended the stairs in anger. The old frazzled hunter sat back down in the panic room and stared at his book. Minutes passed before the boys started up again.

“DEAN, I WANNA BE BOWSER!”

“NAH, SAMMY. YOU GET TO BE PRINCESS PEACH. MUCH MORE FITTING!”

Bobby closed his book and shuffled to the stairs. He ascended to the first floor, then went out back to the car garage. He went to the first car he saw and sat in the driver’s seat. He placed his hands on the wheel and huffed.

“Balls...”


End file.
